Leverage: Wizarding Branch
by Poseidonschild
Summary: At eight years old, Harry gets a new family and they teach him a few tricks about survival and playing the game. When his destiny finally catches up with him, can the wizarding world handle his unique beliefs and scewed way of thinking? AU of the Goblet of Fire.
1. Chapter 1

It was quiet. Sure there was the expected ambient noise in the back-round of the distant town center, to far to identify sounds specifically, but close enough for it to create a subtle hum. In the closer vicinity however, there was very little to hear - the buz of the street lamp as it flickered in and out, the shuffling of leaves as a soft breeze passed through, the cackling of a witch as the halloween gimick sprang to life at a passing cat. So, for the suburban neighborhood it was quiet - relatively speaking.

"How are we doing, Parker?"

"I'm in," Parker whispered back.

"Two minutes."

"Got it." Parker moved away from the living room window toward the study at the back of the house, pausing only for a moment at the base of the stairs to listen for any sign of movement. Once in the study it was quick work to move to the wall behind the desk and remove the painting. "It's a Gardall, combination and key lock. It's like people want us to steal their secrets," Parker scoffed before pressing her ear to the safe and began turning the dial. "I don't even have to try. I could do this in my sleep," she grumbled.

"I'll make sure you have a real challenge next time Parker," Nate assured.

"Really?" Parker perked up, temporarily forgetting about the safe. "Cause I was thinking that we could have a go at the steranko again. I …"

"Just hurry up Parker," a gruff voice cackled over the coms in demand.

"Fine," Parker sniffed and began to fiddle with the dial again. "Combination's done," she announced as she began to seduce the key lock. The soft click came a moment later and the door popped open. "I got the files."

"Alright, get out of there," Nate ordered.

Parker shoved the files into the bag and headed toward her exit when a soft creek made her freeze. A second later she was pressed against the wall behind the study door looking out into the hallway through the crack. By aid of the moonlight and street lamps she watched as the cupboard door under the stairs slowly opened. A head popped out, the head twisted so it was listening to any noise coming from upstairs. When none came, a body followed the head, and then a pair of legs. Parker watched as the boy, because the person was quiet clearly a boy of maybe five or six judging by his size, tiptoed down the hallway and then into the kitchen his eyes and ears always on the stairs. As soon as she saw the lights flicker on in the kitchen she moved out of the study and toward her exit point pausing at the cupboard under the stairs. _What had the kid been doing under there?_

"Everything alright Parker?" Nate asked.

"Just give me a moment," she whispered back. A quick glance over her shoulder assured her that she had not been heard. "I just want to check something out."

"Parker…" Nate began, the warning in his voice clear.

"Just three seconds," Parker snapped quietly. She pulled open the cupboard door and ducked inside. Until that moment she had been assuming that the little cupboard had been built into one of those make shift forts she had heard that kids liked to build. Seeing the crayon sign above the dirty mattress and pathetic excuse for a blanket caused her to rethink that idea. The sound of a refrigerator door shutting brought her out of her musing. Pulling out her phone she took a couple quick pictures and then hurried toward her exit never making a sound.

Parker jogged down and over a couple of blocks where there was a local grocery mart and a black van hanging out in the parking lot. The moment she opened the back door she was bombarded with commentary.

"About time," Elliot grumbled.

"Did you get the files?" Hardison asked.

"Yeah," she said pulling them out of her bag and tossing them to him. "I also got something else."

"What else could be in the safe?" Hardison asked suspiciously while Nate raised an eyebrow inquiringly.

"It turns out that Dursley isn't just embezzling funds from his company," Parker announced as she pulled out her phone and pulled up the picture she had taken. She handed it to Nate.

"It's some kids bedroom - Harry's according to the sign," Nate frowned.

"Give me a moment," Hardison demanded as he began typing away on his computer.

Elliot pulled the phone out of Nate's hands. "This family is well off, even with out the embezzling," he growled already guessing where this was heading and not liking the direction this con was taking.

"Yeah, well, it get's worse. That space is the cupboard under the stairs," Parker stated as she pulled her phone back and proceeded to forward the picture to their phones.

"So he's neglecting a child, probably abuse going on as well given his rage tendencies," Nate said leaning back in his seat with a frown on his face.

"Nate, if things start to go south, that child is going to be the first victim of his anger," Sophie announced speaking up for the first time. Nate nodded.

"Got it," Hardison announced. "His name is Harry James Potter. He's the nephew of Petunia, her sister's son. He's been with them for nine years. I can't find any records on how his parent's died, but they lived somewhere called Godric's Hallow. He was born July 31st, 1980, to James and Lily Potter. There's no records on the father and almost nothing on the mother. According to school records, Harry is a bit of a trouble maker. He's got a list of everything from pranks to fighting on this thing. He's anti social, no friends, he's a below average student. Hold on a moment … yeah just as I thought. His grades are just below his cousin. Almost always by just a few points."

"Well if there is neglect and abuse going on at his home he would need to take that frustration out elsewhere which explains the fights and misbehavior," Nate said, thinking out loud. "That, however, doesn't explain the lack of friends or why the teacher's haven't picked up on anything. Has anything been filed with children's protective services?"

Hardison hummed as he began tapping away on his keyboard. "That's odd," Hardison said suddenly as he read through the document's that had popped up on his screen. "There was a complaint filed by a teacher he had in first grade. The complaint was marked as investigated and closed, but there's none of the usual paperwork that goes with it. Nothing that says what his living conditions were like or anything. And check this out, the teacher who filed the complaint suddenly felt the need to move further south to Seaton two days after the complaint was filed as investigated. Now, I don't know about you guys, but I don't think Dursley has this kind of power. He can throw around his weight at the company, but in the world, the dude just has more enemies than allies."

"I agree, someone else is covering this up for Dursley," Nate concurred. "We know about the neglect, we need to find out about the abuse."

"Nate?" Sophie asked the longer question that was on everyone's mind not needing to be said.

"We go ahead with the original con, were just going to make certain that Dursely falls for child neglect and abuse as well. "

"Do I get to hit Dursley," Elliot demanded.

"Oh, I'm sure I can work that in the plan somewhere," Nate smirked. "Let's go steal us the Children's Protective Agency."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ready. Set. Go!"

Harry reached out and grabbed the nearest padlock and stuck his lock pick inside of it. A moment later he heard the click and reached for the next one. He tuned out the noise as he worked the locks focusing just on the problem and ignoring the distractions, like his Uncle Hardison trying to convince him he was doing it wrong, or Uncle Elliot trying to tell Hardison to shut up.

"DONE!" Nate shouted and he through his just unlocked lock on the table and looked up grinning at his opponent. The smile was wiped off his face as he noticed the pile of lock's his Aunt had made it through.

"Damnit," he frowned as Parker grinned cockily at him.

"Language, please," Sophie reprimanded as she smacked him softly on the back of the head. He scowled at her.

"Face it, you can never beat me. I am a safe cracking, lock breaking machine! Yeah!" Parker shouted with an arm pump and a high-five demand from Hardison who absolutely refused to encourage her by giving in.

Harry shook his head as he watched the two love birds bicker.

"Yeah, when do they leave exactly?" Nate asked turning to his wife with a look that said this was her fault.

Sophie returned it with a look that clearly said he would pay for that accusation later and how dare he find fault with having family over at the house. Nate hunched his shoulders, grabbed his coffee cup and moved into the kitchen to put as much space between him and his wife as was possible without looking like a coward. Judging by his Uncle Elliot's expression he wasn't fooled.

"They're only here for the weekend, then they'll be gone until Thanksgiving," Sophie announced looking at the three intruders fondly. Nate gave an annoyed sigh that was largely ignored. His dad liked his peace and quiet, but when Parker, Hardison, and Elliot were gone running leverage, it was a well-known secret that his dad would sit on the couch in front of the t.v. and spy on them through the cameras Hardison had hooked up in Leverage Headquarters. He was always worried about them.

A knock on the door interrupted the bickering between Hardison and Parker that Elliot had somehow managed to find a way to get involved in. Everyone turned to look at it as though it was the most bizarr event you could dream up. Elliot, Parker, and Hardison exchanged suspicious glances while Sophie and Nate exchanged shrugs before Nate moved to answer the door. It was pretty rare anyone was invited over to the house, and even stranger for that someone to come unexpectedly.

Nate jerked the door open revealing a man poised to knock again. There was an awkward pause before Nate spoke. "Can I help you?"

"Err...uh yes, I umm, I'm sorry to bother you," the man said in a quiet voice as his hand fell back to his side. His amber eyes flickered over Nate's shoulder meeting Elliot's gaze before flickering back. He was well dressed, even if the suit was a few years out of fashion and looked well-used. His face was shaved, but a scar ran across his cheek, his dark blond hair had been combed back, but a few pieces had worked their way forward to frame his face. He coughed in his shaking hand. "I am sorry to bother you, but you see I'm looking for someone. A boy. He'd be fourteen this year. He's got black hair, probably unmanageable like his father's. It was a mess even when he was a baby. He's got a lightening bolt scar on his forehead, above his left eye. He probably needs glasses, but he could have gotten his mom's eyesight instead. His name's Harry James Potter. He went missing six years ago. I've been looking ever since. Someone saw the picture and told me he went to school here. They gave me your name," the man's voice was cracking and he sounded absolutely desperate.

Nate looked over his shoulder at Elliot's narrowed eyes and then met his son's wide eyes. He nodded to Harry in assurance that everything was going to be fine, before turning back to the man in the doorway.

"Why are you looking for him? What's this boy to you?" Nate asked leaning against the door frame and lessening the view to the inside of his apartment.

"James Potter was one of my best friends, his son is the only family I have left in this world," the man pleaded.

"What's your name?"

"Remus Lupin," he answered. Nate could hear Hardison moving to the computer and begin tapping away at it.

"Have you been looking for him for six years?" Nate asked.

"No," Remus sighed. "When his Uncle got arrested I came back to the United Kingdom to see if I could see him before they placed him with a new family. When I arrived though, they said they only took custody of one child and that the other had run away just a few weeks previously and they were still looking for him. As the evidence against Dursley started piling up whispers started that Harry hadn't run away at all. After two years of no leads, I gave up and thought it was true," he whispered his eyes begging for understanding. "Wherever I went I kept an ear out, but nothing ever came of it."

"Did you know what this Dursley was doing?" Elliot demanded.

"What? No! I never would have left Harry there if I had known. I would have kidnapped him," Remus snarled defensively.

"How come you never visited the kid?" Nate reached back and put a calming hand on Elliot's arm, sensing that his temper was boiling.

"I wasn't allowed," Remus murmured looking down at his feet. "It was dark times. When James and Lily were killed they were in hiding. I woke up one morning to find out that one of the men that risked everything to be my friend was dead and his son was some how still alive, but I couldn't see him because he was being treated. The next day I went to the hospital demanding to see him only to find out that he had already been released and transferred to an undisclosed location that I wasn't allowed to know. Half-way through the next day I find out my other best friend had just murdered our other friend and took out twelve other's in the process while also being told that he was the only person who knew where the Potters had currently been hiding. I loss three brothers, a sister, and a nephew in one week. By the time I crawled out of my depression to realize that my nephew was still alive, he was already settle d in with his Aunt and Uncle. I applied for custody multiple times, but I was denied. I have a medical condition you see, it makes it hard to hold a job and Harry comes from one of the wealthiest families in the U. K. I never stood a chance."

"Nate I can't find a record of a Remus Lupin anywhere other than a birth certificate," Hardison whispered to him having come up behind him as Remus was talking. Nate studied the man across from him carefully. Not once in the whole time he had spoken did Nate notice any signs that he was lying.

"One last question, what made you start looking again?" Nate asked.

Remus tensed and his eyes shifted. "Something's … happened. Something that can only happen if Harry were alive. I can't say more. It's a matter of security and unless you're his guardians that's all I can tell you," he announced and Nate noticed that while the man was slender and looked like someone you could bulldoze right over, there was steel in his spine.

Nate looked over his shoulder at Sophie who nodded. He locked eyes with his son next. Harry's were filled with a mixture of fear and hope and a desperate need for those questions he had been asking to be answered. Nate swung the door open wider and stepped aside. "Alright, I believe you, come on in," he motioned. Elliot gave one last suspicious look before dragging Hardison back into the kitchen.

Remus entered hesitantly and followed Nate toward the back of the house where everyone else was. He was two thirds of the way there when his eyes landed on Harry and became as large as dinner plates.

"Harry," he whispered. He instinctively reached out with his hand before catching himself and shaking himself out of a mental fog. He studied the boy in front of him. He had waited fourteen years, fourteen long years, for this moment and now, he had no idea what to do. For years he had imagined what he would say to this boy - a dozen different apologies, a hundred explanations, but none of them seemed adequate for this moment here.

"So...You knew my parents," Harry said. He glanced at a woman who stood next to him with her arm around his shoulders, but Remus didn't mind. No, he had something to say now.

"Yes, we went to school together," Remus replied softly and tug at the corner of his lips let everyone know that they were happy memories to recall.

"Oh." Harry glanced at his feet his self-confidence abandoning him. He had thousands of questions about his birth parent's, but he had never imagined meeting someone who might be able to answer them.

"I'm not sure if you'll like hearing this," Remus said breaking the silence that had descended on the room. "But you look a great deal like your father. Just add some glasses and you could pull off being his double," Remus noted with a nervous chuckle. "Except the eyes. Those are quiet clearly your mother's."

"Dad had messy hair too?" Harry asked running a shaky hand through it.

This time Remus smiled fully. "He used to say that it was a Potter family curse. All male's had that bird's nest. He'd run his hand through it, say it was the tragedy of every Potter to have sexy windswept hair and then give the nearest female a cocky wink. Most girls just giggled, but your mother typically responded with something snarky, usually something about liking men who were well groomed."

Harry was smiling now as well. "What else can you tell me about them?"

"I got stories pouring out of my ears about your parent's, most of them about your father end in detention though," he said with a chuckle.

"Perhaps he can tell you those stories a little later Harry, I'm more interested in hearing the rest of his story, particularly the part that led you to our door step Remus," Nate said in a voice that while polite, left no room for mistaking that it was anything less than a command. Remus sobered quickly at that.

"Oh." He shot an uncertain glance at Harry. "I'm sorry to say this story involves your parents last moment's," he said apologetically his eyes gentle and begging for forgiveness.

"Why don't you have a seat," Sophie announced. "I'll make some tea. Nate, darling, why don't you make the introductions."

Nate gave Sophie an annoyed look before complying. "The bossy woman is my wife Sophie," he said with a smirk. Revenge was sweet, certainly, but judging by the look Sophie was giving Nate, there would be a lot of it handed out over the next few days. "This is Elliot, Hardison, and Parker."

"Well, have a seat," Nate said motioning to a chair at the table.

Remus sat down across from Nate. Harry, he found interestingly enough, chose to sit next to Parker, while Elliot chose the seat that separated Nate and Remus. Hardison flanked Parker and Harry by sitting on a barstool he pulled up with a computer in his lap.

Remus took a deep steadying breath and began.


	3. Chapter 3

"Back in the late sixties a man surfaced in the Political arena calling himself Lord Voldemort. He was handsome, charismatic, and persuasive. His political agenda moved forward quickly and he gained a lot of support, by the time the seventies rolled around he was perhaps one of the most powerful men in Great Britain," Remus explained.

"Ah, excuse me, I just, I'm sorry, but I don't recall any of this," Sophie spoke up. "I think I would remember someone by that name gaining that much power in my home country." She gave an indignant look to Nate as if daring him to contradict her point before looking at Remus demanding an explanation.

"Awe, well, you wouldn't have," Remus said with a mysterious smirk before turning to Harry and studying him intently. "Tell me Harry, have you ever done anything strange something you couldn't explain, when you were angry or scared?"

The Leverage family tensed and turned their gazes as one to Harry who was staring fearfully up at Remus. They all knew the answer. They had figured out within days of taking Harry away from his relatives that he was unique. It was part of the reason Nate and Sophie had decided to retire and adopt Harry rather than give to system and let them find a home.

Lupin it seemed did not need a verbal answer. "It's not something to be ashamed of Harry," he began, correctly reading the source of fear in everyone's eyes. "Your parents, myself, and a lot of other people can do some very special things. You're a wizard Harry. You are part of a small community that has the ability to perform magic."

"Other people can do it to?" Harry asked perking up a bit. Lupin smiled and pulled out his wand. He pointed it at the couch, muttered something under his breath and the couch was suddenly small enough for a little girls Barbie Dream Home. "Wow," harry muttered in surprise.

Sophie on the other hand turned an annoyed glare on their guest, "Yes, yes, it's brilliant, but can I have my couch back. I do have guests over on occasion and I would like for them to have somewhere to sit."

Lupin returned the couch to it's original size with a sheepish look at Sophie.

"How come you use a wand?" Harry asked. "Can't you do magic without it?"

"Wnadless magic is extremely difficult. It takes a very powerful wizard and years of practice to become even remotely proficient. I can do some small bit's, parlour tricks really, but that's about it," Remus explained.

When Harry didn't respond but simply looked thoughtful Nate decided it was time to get the story back on track. "I'm assuming the Wizarding world has their own laws?"

Remus nodded, "Yes, and because Wizards and Witches live such long lives as well as our strong emphasis on the importance of traditions we are much slower to progress as the muggle world."

"Meaning?" Eliot interrupted.

"Meaning that while the muggle world has laws against discrimination and racism, our world does not," Remus explained. "It's the equivalent of going to a third world country almost. You see one of the oldest arguments in our community is the issue of muggles and muggleborns - non-magical people and a magical child born to a family with no prior known history of magic. It is the belief that magic is in the blood and blood is a very dangerous commodity in our world. Most blood magic has been declared dark magic and illegal."

"It mean's that bloodlines would be closely monitored. I imagine using blood with magic allows someone to exhibit some sort of control over the person the blood was taken from?" Nate questioned astutely.

Remus nodded, "Impressive, and yes, bloodlines are closely monitored and those with the purest of bloodlines, meaning they don't have a drop of muggle or creature blood in their system are given a great deal of importance in our world." The expression on his face gave everyone a clear idea of what he thought of that. "It is believed by many of those who are magically raised that muggle blood dilutes the magic. Utter bull-shit, Lily Potter was one of the most powerful witches of our year and she was a muggleborn. Look what she had for a sister and what she accomplished in our world. Anyway, it was this issue that Voldemort preyed on. The pureblood families flocked to his side, when the legislatures began to become to excessive they began to fail in the wizengamot. It began with disappearances first, then in the early seventies the first attack happened and the magical world began a civil war against Lord Voldemort. He was powerful and vindictive. He showed as little mercy to his followers as he did to his enemies. He had delved so far into the dark arts that no one is really certain what his full potential was. By the time we graduated Hogwarts the ministry was in shambles fighting against itself. Albus Dumbledore, perhaps one of the greatest wizards since Merlin assembled together a group of people that were opposed to Voldemort. I, your mother and father, and two others joined this group when we graduated. At the time of your birth, we knew the war was coming to an end. We were fighting hard, but we were losing. After you were born it became clear why. Your parents were experiencing an enormous amount of bad luck all of the sudden, it wasn't long before it became clear that someone close to them was giving out information to the other side. Finally after several of their hide-outs failed they went into hiding under the fidelious charm. It's a bit of magic that hides a location inside a single person, inside their soul. Only that person, known as the Secret Keeper, can tell someone where the location is. If someone else tries to tell someone, they find themselves rambling about the weather or some other small talk. The charm also hides any previous information. You wouldn't be able to find the address in a phone book, legal documents, and if someone knew of the place prior to the charm they would find they could no longer remember it. This charm was our biggest mistake."

"Why?" Harry asked. He already sensed they were coming up on the part of the story he most dreaded and most wanted to hear, but he couldn't imagine why the fidelious charm was a mistake if it kept his parents safe.

"Because it created a false sense of safety," Nate interrupted. At everyone questioning look he explained, "Well the only thing that can really keep you alive is fear. Fear of being caught, fear of dieing, it makes your senses that much sharp, pumps the adrenaline into your system so you can act quickly. The Potter's created a safe haven so safe, that they no longer feared being caught in their own home, so while they were there the war essentially did not exist and it never would have occurred to them that their judgement could be so wrong that their secret keeper was the one who was working both sides."

"That is exactly what happened," Lupin agreed. "On October 31st, 1981 Lord Voldemort arrived in Godric's Hallow to personally see to the end of the Potter line. James didn't even have his wand on him. Lily barricaded herself in the nursery with Harry hoping I think that someone would realize what had happened and come rescue them. What happened next though, well it's become one of the Wizarding Worlds greatest mysteries. The curse he used on your mother and father, the one he used on countless others, is considered perhaps one of the darkest curses. It can not be blocked by magic, the only way to survive it is to get out of it's way. It brings instant death to the victim, except one," he said turning his intent gaze on Harry. "You became the first person in known history to survive the curse and no one has an inkling as to how. That scar is not some ordinary cut that has healed as best it could, it's where you were hit with the killing Curse and where it rebounded from to hit the dark lord."

"Wait," Sophie demanded. "Are you saying that some bit of magic backfired and our Harry somehow killed this evil guy?" she asked looking around at everyone. "Does anyone else find that completely unbelievable?"

Remus shrugged, "Like I said, no one is exactly certain as to what happened, the only thing we know for certain is that Harry survived the killing curse and that Voldemort was hit on the rebound. As for killing him, well, that's where opinions differ. The public opinion, the one the Ministry promotes, is that the Dark Lord died. The more secret opinion is that he's out there, just to weak to carry on. The thing is, there was no body and there have been instances in the past few years that support this. There have also been whispers among his Death Eaters these past few month's."

"Look this is a great story, y'all, really it is, but I'm still wondering what this has got to do with finding Harry?" Hardison demanded.

"Well like I said we all thought Harry was dead. It didn't help that he dropped off all of the records in Britain, of course now we know it was because he moved to America. The thing is, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is hosting for the first time in a hundred years the Triwizard Tournament. It's a tournament in which three of the finest European schools gather to compete in - Hogwarts, Beauxbaton, and Durmstrang. The visiting schools bring some of their top students and each student enters their name into the Goblet of Fire. The goblet is a very ancient magical item designed specifically for the competition. It chooses objectively who will compete in the competition. Once chosen that person is magically bound to compete. No second guesses. This year, we got the surprise of a life time when not three but four competitors were chosen. That's how we knew, Harry was still alive. The goblet wouldn't have chosen him if he couldn't physically compete."

"So what, you want him to compete in this tournament?" Parker asked.

"I would really rather he didn't actually," Remus sighed.

"Then why come looking for him?" Parker frowned.

Hardison sighed and shook his head, "Girl, we gonna have a long talk later."

"Aside from the fact that Harry is my friends son? Harry is magically bound to compete. If he doesn't he will loose all of his magic," Remus explained his face scrunched up in frustration.

Everyone looked at Harry again as though they were trying to weigh whether a harry without magic was better or worse than a Harry with.

"What I don't get is Harry didn't put his name in this cup thing," Elliot said breaking the silence. "So who put his name in it and why?"

"There's a reason the tournament hasn't been held in a hundred years. It was cancelled because the death toll was to high. Competitors die in this tournament. When they decided to try it again, they put all these restrictions on who could enter. Harry's name shouldn't have been accepted by the cup, because he doesn't meet the qualifications - mainly he isn't of age and he doesn't attend any of the three schools that compete. The tasks are designed to test a persons ability in magic and also their creativity in how they use it. Those that survive this tournament are supposed to be some of the most powerful witches and wizards of their time. Whoever put Harry's name in that cup were able to by pass wards and charms that have long been forgotten and convince an ancient artifact that Harry was seventeen and that there were four schools competing," Remus was almost ranting by the end the panic rising in his voice as he began to think of Harry actually competing in this thing.

"So basically, whoever entered Harry in this thing is hoping he'll die?" Elliot demanded.

"That is the general consensus," Remus muttered.

"Can't someone have just been hoping to prove Harry was still alive?" Sophie pleaded.

"It's a very small maybe," Remus sighed. He bit his lower lip and tapped his finger on the table clearly wanting to say more. He leaned forward on the table once he had his thoughts in order and began to speak, " When you join Lord Voldemort's forces you are marked with what has become known as the Dark Mark. The Death Eaters wear it with honor but those of us on the outside know what it really is. It's a brand announcing you as his slave. It's how he keeps track of his followers, why none of them can escape once they join him. It burns when he calls for them and they must answer the call. When he 'died' that mark became faint, almost impossible to see if you weren't looking for it. The marks they're getting darker, you can see them again. Dumbledore doesn't think that this is the work of someone who is simply looking for Harry or holds a grudge for taking down the dark lord. Oh no, there is only one person in this world that would have known Harry was alive without doubt. Dumbledore had speculated that a bond of some sort had been forged between Harry and Voldemort. We think he is planning his rebirth and when your someone who rules by fear, you can't be seen to be defeated by an infant. In order to regain his foothold on the community, he has to defeat Harry. There are two possible out comes to this, either Harry refuses to compete and looses his magic, Voldemort comes back to life and comes to find you and will certainly kill you, or you compete in the tournament, learn magic along the way and when Voldemort comes back you at least have a fighting chance."

"So it's a choice between dying and maybe, possibly not dyeing?" Harry asked, brow furrowed in concentration.

Remus nodded.

"That's comforting," Harry grimaced as he slouched in his chair.


End file.
